


Young Daddy

by lavender22



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Donghun bottom, Junhee aggressive, Junhee top, M/M, Smut, Squirting, donghun brat, donghun cougar, junhee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender22/pseuds/lavender22
Summary: Donghun gets what he deserves after he bugs a sleep Jun.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Young Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any typos yall, and also i was kinda lazy at the end but not really. Comment what u wanna see more of i only do do bttm Donghun there are enough DH top aus. And i live for a taller & older bottom. I also wanna do Yejisu (itzy), showki, namjin, yoonjin, and a joohkihyuk threesome (with kihyuk both as bottoms.)

As soon as Junhee got changed out of his worked in clothes, he had been teaching vocal lessons and working at Assistant manager at Moon Cafe. For the past seven days straight from 9 am did get home tell 10 pm. 

Junhee trudged down the hall to the bathroom with was occupied. 

“Can I come in?” He knocked.

His Donghun was in a bubble bath lit with candles. Jun was to tired to notice Donghun.

“There some stew in the microwave babe.”

He was lethargically scrubbing away at teeth, “thanks Hunnie.”

“How was your day. I-“

Junhee turned toward Donghun gesturing for him to, “can we not talk about my day I’m really fucking tired and don’t have the mental capacityconverse with you right now.” 

Even though Junhee was being brash with him Donghun was use to small grumpy man. Junhee had a threshold for Donghun’s clinginess after 8 or more hours of sleep.

“Ok then mister, could you hand me a towel?” Junhee grabbed a plum colored towel from the shelf in the bathroom. Stood up from bath body glistening from the bath oils. Jun quick notice Donghun’s physique but then he was to tired to fuck him, handing him a towel. 

After dinner melted into his bed, closing his eye  finnally I rest.  But this was queue from Donghun to pester him for love. The door creaked as Donghun enter their bedroom as gracefully walked to the edge of the bed, crawling up next to Junhee.

“Junnie?”

“Yah?! Donghun I’m to fucking tired right now. “

“But-“ Donghun snuggled into Junhee’s shirtless chest.

“Babe I literally have the next three days off, let Junnie sleep, let me sleep.”

Donghun sat up staring down on Jun with tear glazed eyes.  Oh lord. “I have been together in two weeks, you’re always busy, and sleeping, seems like your not make effort be wih me.”

Jun rolled his eye, as Donghun started crawled off the bed. Junhee quick grabbed him by the ankle pull him closer, “come here you brat.” Jun mustered up all the energy he had left to to pls his boyfriend. Laying him across his lap.

“Hunnie since you don’t wanna let daddy sleep, I’m going to have spank those buns.”

Donghun giggled, “how are you the daddy I’m older.”

SLAP. “I’m the daddy because I said so. Ok?” Donghun’s but jiggled red it wasn’t a hard slap but it did sting. Junhee cocked his hand back to show he was not playing any games with Donghun.

“Ok, I’m sorry daddy you give me.” 

“Hhhm, NO!” Hand jetted full force contacting with Donghun’s globes.

Junhee was subconsciously very dominant with Donghun it was in the little things he did. 

“My small king! You’re so forceful tonight.” Junhee grabbed Donghun by his hair, forcing him to meet eye to eye. Jun had his baby i quite a pretzel pulling his ankles together to heels of his feet hovered over his bubble butt. 

“Small I’m a centimeter shorter tell you princess. Also I’m big were it count,Yah.”

Donghun nibbled on his own lip, “were does it count, huh big daddy?”

Junhee’s dick got as hard as the high school AP course. The way Donghun’s lips were pursed out reminded him how good boyfriend was at sucking dick. Junhee remembered how donghun told him told him that in high school he sucked a lot of closeted dick, the older lost count how many dicks he had let inside him. Jun love how much of a slut Donghun was, and Junhee spent a lot time staring at those lips, how would curve around veiny cock, the willowy eyes staring at him. Going back and forth, the heat of throat weakening his limbs. 

“You feel that rubbing against you thigh.” Junhee smirked.

“Oowh, I do.”

Junhee turned over moved him aside so he could unsheathe his sword. Donghun sat back for the reveal. Junhee pulled his pants down as his cock sprang against the top of his pants. There it was all 20 cm of uncut cock. 

“I don’t know wether I want shove it down throat or put it in your tight hole first?”

“Your the leader you figure it out dAdDy,” Donghun was being quite the contrarian today and it made Jun feral. 

Junhee bit back a smile grabbed Donghun’s skimpy arms, “Awh, Junnie that hurt.” Donghun pursed lip to seem a tad bit hurt. “Stop whining babe and lay down on for daddy ok I promise I’ll be sweet,” he felt a little guilty for being so rough with a delicate kitty like Donghun. 

Junhee strengthened his stance to making him a tower over Donghun. The older did as he was told and laid on his stomach. The older closed his eyes in an act of defiance, Junhee Donghun was not going to make it easy for him. “Hey...baby open up knock knock he wants to come in,” Junhee tap the tip on his lips, “pls let mr. July in he just wants come in.”Donghun shock his head, but the teasing was get to be to much. Donghun weakness was Junhee’s soft. “I promise he’ll be real nice, Mr. July will just slip in for a minute and feel thinks out.” Donghun’s hole began to sweat form arousal, and feel the heat to the front. 

Donghun finally opened his staring up at his man, proceeded to take his salty cock in his mouth. His tongue explored the foreskin started by focusing on the tip. “Yummy.” Tracing the veins with his tongue, taking his whole dick to the back of his throat. Jun was so grateful Donghun keep him up, his balls were heavy from how long had been. Jun tried to focus on not cumming so quick, which the older was not practically fond of. Donghun was his only serious relationship, and young Junhee was a topicals top only worried about is own nut, and pleasure. 

“Yah, Hunnie slow down, slow down,” Donghun lips were glossed in precum, as Junhee went in for a kiss, holding his chin.

The younger Grabbed a hold of Donghun lifting them to eye level. “Your turn baby.” 

“On your back.”

The older sled seductively to his back, Junhee following him. Jun started by kissing and lapping at his partner’s sensitive inner thighs. Donghun shivered with pleasure, rubbing the side of his foot up against Junhee’s ribs. “Your body always taste sweet like, gosh its intoxicating.” Jun’s kisses slowly worked his way up to Donghun’s face. 

“What else do like about about me baby boy?” The older’s eyes were swirling in a storm vanity. 

“I likes how clinging you are in public,” kissing each cheek, “and it really gets me hard as a rock when treat me like I’m a pathetic little boy.”Junhee was rabidly kissing Donghun, pinning this right thigh and arm.Each kiss twinkling his face more and more, causing him the release a witchy laugh, “because your are! Keep big daddy! My big daddy! Oh big daddy.”

Junhee paused, “okay now ur just patronizing me, are you clean.”

“As a whistle, you know I stay ready darling.”

Junhee lubed up his finger keeping Donghun distracted with kisses. Junhee decided to easy him in with some fingering first. Siding his fingertip into his doodling around the rim. Donghun head tilted back with a moan. “That feels good huh baby.” Junhee moved his mouth down to work on donghun’s delicate penis. Giving it soft licks, simultaneously lingering his prostate. This partner’s glassy eyes begged with euphoria. “Junhee please baby, give ma- I-“ this was one of the few times times donghun was out of control, had a hard letting go. “Breathe, baby let it take over.” 

Junhee let up on the oral for fear the older would cum soon, and just focused on the prostate. Donghun was having hard time dealing in the a ecstasy. Jun mad eyes pierced Donghun’s while he vigorously moved his fingers against the prostate. Donghun was a sweating delicious mess his honey hair was soaked in sweat. Junhee switched up the rhythm of his fingering in a pressing circular motion against the g spot. Donghun’s limbs where vibrating from the effects of long period stimulation. Precum was leaking from the tip off his genitals, tinted red form being so sensitive.

“Look at you a mess, not so composed now. What would the those biddies you work with think if they saw what a whore your were.”

Donghun raised a middle finger to Jun, then collapsed.

“I’m not done with you, turn that fat ass around I’ma ‘bout pound that pussy in.” 

“I’m beginning to regret keeping up.”

“Ah save it.”

Donghun lazily turned around ass poking up at full display. Jun wasted no time to lube up his phallus plunge deep into Donghun’s rectum. Grabbing him by biceps fucking his cock deep into the older, donghun weeping from the combined pleasure and pain, the shock from Jun’s dick thrusting into without easing made his hole shrink around Junhee. Luckily Junhee was excessive with lube, he was sadistic, and loved the sounds of Donghun’s squelching hole. 

“Fuck your hole is swallowing tonight babe.”

Junhee occasionally would pull the just the shaft out, and admire his work, “wow babe! Look at what I did to you, you should see it.”

Donghun rolled his eyes out of Junhee’s sight, the older would have swore Jun though his dick was the gods gift to mankind.  Boy if you don’t-

Junhee continued to stroke, and Donghun’s booty continued to jiggle with each one. 

“Ah.”

“Oh.” Deep inside him.

“That spot.”

Junhee pulled his partner closer holding him by his chest. Catching his breathe to whisper, “play with yourself babe i wanna see you cum.” Donghun nodded his head. Junhee continued holding and fucking him deep, as the older pumped is cock while. Junhee aimed his dick up dragging the tip against prostate. Donghun was having a hard time focusing on the task at hand, the older whined he did not have the stamina that his young lover possessed, “Babe I can its to much.” 

Junhee reached his head around to observe Donghun, letting out a lighthearted squawking, “you’re such a pillow princess, Hunnie.”

Junhee reached around to jerk the older off, while continuing to fuck him. Junhee felt as if his cock was on its last leg before he erupted. Focused on the loud sloshing of Donghun’s juicy hole, Junhee picked up the pace of his stroke. The speed causing droplets of lube to spirt between Jun’s pelvis and Donghun’s butt cheeks. He looked down to catch a small glimpse of the soft booty bouncing on his veiny dick. Donghun was feeling really euphoric from the stimulation of both his hole and cock.

“Your is pretty baby look at it, so soft I know like when i stimulate just the tip.”

Jun moved hand to the soft flesh of upper thigh grabbing a chunk and squeezing it. 

“I’m gonna cum soon Junnie,” Donghun moaned as he arched his back into each one of Junhee’s thrust. Moving his hands to caress his lover, the young focused his stroke along the top anus feeling each ring of moist flesh. While engulfing the older’s whole cock in his hand. Donghun dramatically thought he was going to die, Junhee was felling him so good, he could no take it anymore, crying at the top of his lungs.

Junhee had to plan on letting him breathe or slowing his stroke, one arm holding him up and the other stimulating the tip. It was over Donghun’s body was ready to climax.

“I’m cumming!”

A considerable amount of cum shot out Donghun’s cock. His cheeks were red with blush and his body was hot, but Junhee was still plowing him with that thick dick. 

“I’m not finished with yo ass.” Every word punctuated with a deep thrust. Donghun mewled twitching every moment, Jun’s was forcefully deep in him.  I guess i deserves this for being such a slut. “Daddy’s gotta get his too.”

Donghun’s bladder was full and knew that he was needed to pee. But Junhee was still pounding him. “Babe I have to pee please.” Donghun’s urethra was burning. “No,” Junhee whispered devilishly. Jun wanted Donghun to squirt, pounding him harder. Donghun hated even though it felt amazing, and he could no longer hold it. Jun peered over his shoulder taking it in with amazement. The older squirted all over the bed and moaning from the release. Little spirts would come out the more the pounded. 

Junhee himself was read to climax, and give into Donghun’s warmth, closing with a more sensual stroke. 

“Ahhhwwhh, yah Yah!” 

Donghun was full to the brim with cum and Junhee’s cock. The younger pulled his cock out slowly, catching his breath for a second. Donghun laid down cum leaking out his hole. Junhee grabbed a towel clean the beauty off. 

“You good babe?”

A mousy voice spoke, “yes.”

Jun laid down next to Donghun, “I’m going to sleep now don’t bug me Hunnie.”

Donghun rolled over burrowing into Jun’s chest.

“Ok daddy.”


End file.
